Potters, Weasleys, Watson and Holmes
by EleanorPritchardxx
Summary: Skye Potter grew up with a rather unsavoury family. But then she goes to Hogwarts. And it all changes.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer - I own neither Harry Potter nor Sherlock :( they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, Steven Moffatt, Mark Gatiss, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

A/N Hiya, just want to say that this is my first fanfiction so please review lots as it will help me. Not sure how often updates will be...I tend to suffer from writers block. I know that some aspects of this story are similar to one written by BludgerBunny, but I began writing this before I had read that one, so no intentional stealing was done there I promise. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Train

Skye leant back in her armchair at Baker Street, exhaling softly. How long it taken her to reach this moment? To settle down and stop being so…. She didn't know the word. But maybe it had begun at Hogwarts. No, it had started long before that. But it had started to get interesting at Hogwarts.

She dragged on her trunk onto the train, bumping Draco's as she did. "Watch it Potter" he grumbled at her. "Shut up Draco. This thing is heavy." "I know, I've got one too." She smiled and lugged the trunk into the first empty compartment they came across. She let it fall to the floor in the centre of the compartment, too lazy to lift in into the luggage racks, and Draco promptly fell over it. "Potter!" "Malfoy!" She retorted with a smile on her face. "Get your trunk out of the way." "Fine." And with a lazy flick of her wand and a murmured incantation, her trunk gracefully lifted itself onto the rack above her head. Malfoy did the same with his and flopped onto the seat opposite her with a scowl. "Cheer up Draco, stop being so moody." Skye teased. He was always cross with her, but she didn't really know why. She knew that Lucius and Narcissa had always hated her. But she had no idea why. Maybe she wouldn't have to go back to Malfoy Manor after this. She would be glad. Teasing Draco was the only thing she had been able to do for the first 11 years of her life. Maybe it would be more interesting at Hogwarts.

In another compartment, a boy named Neville was asking another first year girl called Hermione to help him look for his toad. Sandy-haired Seamus whispered to Dean "Why would you bring a toad? If I had one I'd try and lose it as soon as I could." Dean sniggered. Hermione, rolling her eyes, dragged Neville from the compartment and stormed off down the train with him. Dean and Seamus snickered again.

Draco was still scowling at her. She had had enough. He had never liked her that much and if she was honest, she had never really liked him either. Mutual dislike, that's the way to go, she thought, how ironic. "Draco, what have I done to make you scowl at me for the last 11 years? Am I really that annoying?" This caused the scowl to darken even more on his pale face. "Now you mention it, yes." "What? What have I done?" "As we're on our way to Hogwarts, I better had tell you." "Tell me what, exactly?" "What happened. The reason that you live with us is that Dumbledore considered it safest for one of you to live as a pure-blood. The reason that it was you and not Harry…." "Who on earth is Harry?" "Do you want to know or not? Stop interrupting. Harry is your twin brother. When you were babies, living in Godric's Hollow with your parents, a Wizard called….He Who Must Not Be Named…." "Why don't you want to say his name? Are you scared ickle Dracey-Wacey?" "Every witch and wizard are scared of the name. But I'll say that so you know, or you'll keep pestering me. It's Voldemort." "Hang on, doesn't that mean Flight of Death or something?" "I don't know. Now will you please stop asking me questions? Anyway, You-Know-Who attacked your family. He killed your parents and he tried to kill you and Harry. That scar on your head, that's from the attack. But He died or something. Harry was sent to live with your muggle relatives. You came to live with us. I don't know why."

"Okay. So is Harry somewhere on this train?" "Possibly. He might be a squib or something, or he might not have wanted to come." At that moment a timid knock fell on the compartment door. "Yes?" Skye asked. A round-faced boy poked his head into the compartment. "What, Longbottom." Snarled Draco. "How do you know him?" Inquired Skye. "All pure-bloods know each other, somehow or another. We met last year. All Longbottoms are fat and useless, and here is someone fat and useless. Therefore, he's a Longbottom." The round-faced boy flushed and stuttered "I…I…was just wondering if…you maybe had seen a…a toad anywhere. I've lost him, you see." The boy sniffed loudly. "No we haven't, now get out you snivelling idiot. You're a disgrace to your blood status." "Draco!" Skye was on her feet, wand pointed at Malfoy. All the anger and bullying she had put up with at his stinking house. She had had enough. "How dare you! You call him a snivelling idiot, and you're worse than him yourself. No way am I saying in this stupid compartment with you. I'm going to find my brother. He'll be a damn sight better company than you ever were. Goodbye Draco." And with that she tossed her red hair over her shoulder, shoved Longbottom out of the compartment and waved her wand at her trunk. She shot one last burning hazel-eyed glare at Draco and stormed out, slamming the compartment door behind her.

"What's your name?" "Neville. Neville Longbottom." "Well, I hope you find your toad. I'm going to find Harry." "Wait, are you Skye Potter?" She nodded, slightly confused. "Wow! You're so famous! And Harry Potter's here too? Wow!" And the round-faced boy trotted back to his compartment, grinning with excitement. "Okay, well, that was weird." Skye said to herself. She pulled open a compartment at random, and, upon seeing two ginger twins and another boy with them, asked "Excuse me, but have you seen Harry Potter anywhere?" "Yes." Replied one of the twins. "But you can't go and ogle him just because he's famous you know." "I wasn't planning to. I'm his twin sister. I thought it was about time I met him." "Skye Potter? Really? But….we just saw Harry….And he didn't mention having a sister." "That's because I don't think he knows about me yet. A little surprise, don't you think?" She replied, winking at the second twin. "Okay, well, he's in compartment 207, carriage 3. There's a sign somewhere. He'll be in there with a skinny ginger kid with dirt on his nose. That's our brother Ron Weasley. We're Fred and George Weasley, and this is our friend Lee Jordan." "Pleasure. Well, thanks, and I'll see you around." She left the compartment and went to go find carriage three.

A/N How was it? Please review! Will update when I can

EleanorPritchardxx


	2. Chapter 2: The boys

Disclaimer - I own Skye Potter. Yeah. That's it. :(

A/N Hey again! I hope you liked chapter 1, but I had a great time writing this one too - it's the little things in life that make us happy (but also the really rather important things like Benedict Cumberbatch...) anyway please enjoy and review!

Chapter 2

Finally. Having wandered around what felt like the whole train, Skye had found compartment 207. She knocked hard on the door and walked in. Four boys stared back at her. One boy with sandy blonde hair, built quite short and stocky. He was smiling. A long and skinny boy, with piercing green-blue eyes and a mop of curly black hair. He had prominent cheekbones and was not smiling, but staring absently out of the window. One skinny ginger boy with dirt on his nose. And finally, a small boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses covered in sellotape and had lighting scar on his forehead, like Skye's. For a few seconds they all stared at each other. "Hello." Said the blonde boy awkwardly. "Hello" said Skye. She couldn't take her eyes off the skinny black-haired boy who was her brother. He seemed to have noticed this and flushed slightly. "Can we help?" asked the blonde. "I was looking for my brother. And I think I found him." She continued looking at the boy in the corner. "What?" said Harry. "Brother? I think you may be mistaken there. Sorry." The boy with curly hair glanced over at Skye, as if studying her. "Sister. Grew up with pure-blood family, kept secret and neglected for 11 years due to an attack when she was a baby. Orphan. Likes singing and music. Clever. Reads a lot and has learnt many spells already. Doesn't particularly care about others opinions. Likes playing wizard chess and is very good at it. Speaks four languages fluently. Sister." And he went back to staring out of the window. The other three boys continued staring at Skye. And Skye stared at the boy who had read her life. The blonde boy coughed and said "He's always like that. I'm John Watson, by the way. That's Sherlock Holmes. And this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." "I'm Skye. Skye Potter. And Sherlock was right about all of that. I am your sister, Harry. Look. We even have the scar. But mine's a mirror image of your." She flicked her fringe away to show the lightning on her forehead. Ron, who had remained speechless throughout all of this, finally exclaimed "Wow. No way. Wow. Really? But….just….Both …. Both of the Potters…wow." And finally gave up trying to speak. Skye smiled gently at Harry, who smiled back. John said "Well, are you sitting down or not?" and gave her an easy, kind smile. Skye flicked her wand and her trunk sat itself on the luggage rack. She flopped between Sherlock and John and opposite Harry.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" A little woman called into their compartment. Sherlock finally stood and said "Harry will have one of everything, Ron will have six chocolate frogs and a liquorice wand, John will have two chocolate frogs for everyone in the compartment, I will have two pumpkin pasties and so will Skye." And the woman handed it over. "How did you know what we would all order Sherlock?" asked Skye. "I told you, he's always like that." replied John. "He calls it the science of deduction." "Oh! I've heard of that! Isn't there a muggle website…." "Yes. My website. Mycroft was really angry when he found out I'd written a muggle website, but he couldn't do anything about it. He's an idiot." "Isn't he Head Boy?" asked Ron. "Yes. Slytherin. Sadly. Hopefully I'm not going anywhere near there." said Sherlock. "Which house do you want to be in then, Ravenclaw?" "Yes." said Sherlock, sounding bored. They then began to have a discussion about the houses – Ron wanted Gryffindor, like his brothers, John wanted Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, Harry said anywhere but Slytherin, and Skye wanted Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but Slytherin didn't seem that bad – well, she had grown up with Draco Malfoy after all. He wasn't so bad, but he didn't like her. As she was thinking this, there was a bang on the door. Think of the devil, she thought ironically, as he strode through the door, backed by two gorillas. Blimey, how huge were they? No way were they first years as well!

"So, you found him then." He said to Skye. She nodded "Obviously." "It's true then. They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So, it's you, is it?" Harry nodded. "Draco, who are your gorillas?" said Skye sweetly, gaining herself the sound of knuckle cracking from said gorillas. "Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle." Said Draco carelessly, continuing seamlessly to Harry "My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron snickered. Malfoy glared at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? Red hair, vacant expression, dirt on your face – you must be a Weasley." "Fantastic observation, Malfoy. Not like his name's written on the bag next to him or anything. And, for the record, we do think your name is funny. Goodbye Malfoy." said Sherlock bluntly. Malfoy did his best to ignore Sherlock, but couldn't stop himself from sending him a glare. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to Harry, who didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Draco flushed. Skye winked at Harry. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it'll rub off on you." Harry, Ron and John stood up. Sherlock and Skye remained lounging comfortably in their seats. "Say that again." said John quietly. "Oh, you're going to fight us are you?" sneered Malfoy. "If you don't stop being a prick." replied Ron. "But I don't think we feel like leaving. You seem to have some chocolate left." Goyle reached out a hand to grab a chocolate frog. Skye was grinning – she had noticed Sherlock's wand coming out of his pocket and heard him softly hiss an incantation. Goyle yelled loudly – a skinny rat was hanging off the end of his finger. Skye began to laugh, as did Sherlock, as Malfoy and Crabbe slowly backed away from the compartment. Goyle was shaking his hand violently, trying to get the rat off his finger. Skye saw what would happen a second before it did – she whipped out her wand and pointed at the open window, closing it just before the rat flew into the glass. Goyle turned and ran after Malfoy and Crabbe. They all laughed. Skye turned to Sherlock. "How did you know Ron had a rat?" "How do you know its Ron's?" He replied. Neither of them missing a beat, "Easy." They said together. Suddenly, a girl with bushy brown hair stepped through the open door. Ron glared at her, sitting down again. "What do you want now?" You'd better hurry and put your robes on. I just asked the driver and he said we'll be there soon. You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" "Scabbers has been fighting, not us." scowled Ron. Skye caught John's eye and grinned again. Hermione glared at him and left.

Skye took her clothes out of her trunk and waved her wand. The four boys were now wearing blindfolds. "Hey, why is it dark?" asked Ron, sounding confused. "Skye just put blindfolds on us so she can get changed without you lot ogling her." Sherlock drawled. "Fair enough." said John, before anxiously adding "Not that we were going to, of course." Skye grinned and quickly changed into her robes. She flicked her wand again and the blindfolds disappeared. She waved it again and one appeared on herself, so that the boys could get changed.

About 20 minutes later, the train slowed. Skye could feel her heart thumping. They were at Hogwarts! Or maybe it was something to with the boy standing next to her. She wasn't sure. As they stepped of the train onto the platform, Skye was careful to stay close to her friends. A booming voice shouted "Firs'-years! C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years!" Harry grinned at the sight of the huge gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. "Why is he so huge?" hissed John. "His mother was a giant, obviously." Said Sherlock, looking bored. Everyone gaped at Sherlock, except Skye, who grinned. Sherlock caught her eye as they continued behind the gamekeeper. He smiled at her, the first time he had actually done so. It suited him, thought Skye.

A/N That scene with Scabbers was SO fun to write you have no idea ;) anyway please review!

Love EleanorPritchardxx


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

Disclaimer: Nothing :(

Thanks to all of you for reading/reviewing - I'm really grateful so please keep doing it! Forgot to ask when I posted chapter 2...in the last paragraph of chapter 1, did anyone notice my little trick with the numbers? ;) This is my longest chapter so far I think, so please settle with a cup of tea and a biscuit and enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Sorting

"Three firs'-years to a boat!" Called Hagrid, gesturing with a massive hand towards a fleet of tiny boats sitting in the water. They were about the size of pumpkins. "But… how….?" Skye looked at Sherlock. "You'll see." He smiled at her again. As Skye turned back to the boats, she saw that they slowly grew before her eyes. Her mouth began to gape. She was used to this kind of stuff, happening before, but the fact that it was happening at Hogwarts made it so much more magical. She got into a boat with John and Sherlock – Harry and Ron got in to a boat with Hermione, looking none too pleased about it. Hagrid, obviously, had a boat to himself. The journey across the lake was magical indeed. John seemed just as impressed as she was, because he was muggle-born. Even Sherlock looked just a tiny bit excited. The boats hit the shore. Skye looked up, and saw a stone castle towering up above them, glowing with a thousand tiny windows. As each boat was emptied, it shrank and began to make its way back across the lake. Hagrid began to lead the way up to the great doors, pounding on them with a gigantic gargoyle knocker, which muttered "Ow" each time it hit the door. He glanced down, as if he saw something. "Toad." Whispered Sherlock. "Oy, you there! Is this anyone's toad?" Shouted Hagrid. The round-faced boy Skye had encountered earlier, Neville Longbottom, started running forward awkwardly. "Mine! He's mine! Trevor!" Malfoy slyly stuck out his leg as Neville passed him, and Neville fell flat on his face on the damp ground. Skye shot a dark look at Malfoy and helped Neville to his feet. "You okay?" she asked him quietly. "Yeah. Thanks. Again." He mumbled, a face a burning red. Hagrid passed him the toad, causing him to smile. Suddenly, the doors opened, revealing a tall, black-haired witch wearing emerald green robes. She looked stern. "Firs'-years, Professor McGonagall." "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She had a sharp Scottish accent. She pulled the door even wider, and lead the first years into the Entrance Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before it does, you will all be Sorted into your houses. While you are Hogwarts, your house will become your family. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your triumphs can earn you house points, but rule-breaking can lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points will win the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now, form a line, and follow me." As they entered the Great Hall, all of the first years let out a gasp – even Sherlock. It was lit by thousands of candles, floating in mid-air over four long tables – one for each house, Skye guessed. The ceiling looked beautiful. Skye heard Hermione whisper to someone next to her – "It's bewitched to look like the night-sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_." As it happened so had Skye and Sherlock. An old hat was sitting on a stool in front of the staff table. A rip opened near the brim and the hat began to sing. Skye gasped.

_Welcome, Hogwarts, founders four_

_Students, teachers, ghosts and all_

_Welcome to the Sorting_

_Where the thinking cap is thinking_

_I'll take a look inside your mind_

_To see where you belong_

_I'll put you with your kind_

_It won't take that long_

_For I'm the hat of founders four_

_Bewitched to see your mind_

_Slytherin or Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?_

_The brave, the daring,_

_The kind, the true_

_The witty, the bright_

_Which one are you?_

The song ended, and everyone clapped. McGonagall raised a hand to quiet everyone. "First years, when I call your name, please step forward and I will place the Hat upon your head. Adler, Irene!" A pretty dark-haired girl made her way to the stool. "SLYTHERIN." Cried the hat. The girl dimpled and sat at her table. After a while, Skye heard "Granger, Hermione" and the bushy haired girl almost ran to the stool. The hat considered. "GRYFFINDOR." Ron groaned. "Holmes, Sherlock." Sherlock strolled forwards easily. He sat on the stool. The hat seemed confused. It took a while, but eventually…. "RAVENCLAW." Skye clapped and whooped loudly. The next few students passed. "Longbottom, Neville." Neville gulped and headed towards the stool, taking care to avoid Malfoy. "GRYFFINDOR." "Malfoy, Draco." Almost the second the hat touched his head, it shouted "SLYTHERIN." Skye whispered to John "Bet it sorted him quickly because it doesn't like greasy heads." John laughed quietly. "Moriarty, James." "SLYTHERIN." Skye thought she didn't much like the look of him. He had a smirk which looked fairly permanent. Maybe he should go see Madame Pomfrey to get it removed. Finally, she heard "Potter, Harry." A twist of nerves constricted in her stomach. It was her next. "GRYFFINDOR." She burst into a grin. Her brother was in his chosen house! The same house as their parents, according to Sherlock. "Potter, Skye." She stepped for wards to the stool, her heart thumping like a big bass drum. "Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Almost the same as Mr Holmes. Clever, ambitious, brave and loyal. You would do well anywhere. But, on the whole…. I think….yes. RAVENCLAW."

Skye grinned and went over to sit with Sherlock, feeling elated. Anywhere, the hat had said. Anywhere. "Watson, John." John slowly sat on the stool. Skye could see his hands shaking, he was so nervous. Almost immediately though, the hat screamed happily "GRYFFINDOR." Sherlock and Skye cheered loudly. Ron was next. "Weasley, Ronald." "GRYFFINDOR." Sherlock and Skye cheered again. She could see the red-headed twins sitting at the Gryffindor table beating their chests loudly like gorillas.

When the Sorting finished, Professor Dumbledore got up. "As, I am sure, you are all famished, I shall say very few words. And they are: Yickety doo, yickety da, ping pong, lippy tappy too ta. Thank you." And he sat down again. Seconds later, food appeared on the golden plates in front of them. There was chicken, beef, pie, stews and steak. There were buckets and buckets of gravy and various sauces. Skye hadn't really noticed how hungry she was until she saw all of the food, and started piling the stuff onto her plate. Glancing over at the Gryffindor table she saw Hermione giving Ron a disapproving look as he stuffed his mouth full of roast potatoes and promptly tried to say something to the ghost beside him. The ghost gave him a similar look and floated further down the table. Skye laughed. Sherlock was talking a boy on the other side of him, but the boy was looking annoyed, and was protesting loudly. "No I do not, now please stop talking to me." "But it's so obvious!" cried Sherlock "You may as well have it written across your forehead, there's certainly enough space for it!" The boy glowered at him and turned away. "What was that about, Sherlock?" A thin voice dripped behind them. "Go away Mycroft." Said Sherlock, without even turning round. Skye however, whipped her head around so fast she nearly cricked her neck. A tall boy, seventh year, Slytherin, was standing behind them. He had a black umbrella in his hand and a polished golden badge adorned his robes – 'Head Boy'. "Hello" said Skye brightly. "Are you Mycroft?" Mycroft ignored her and said to the back of Sherlock's head "I merely came to congratulate you on your sorting." "Goodbye Mycroft." "He means thank you." "I am perfectly aware of what my little brother means, Miss Potter. Good day." "It's evening." Mycroft ignored her last comment and strode back to the Slytherin table. Skye followed him with her eyes. Draco was staring at her. She gave him a dirty look, which he gleefully reciprocated. Maybe the argument had done them some good after all. When everyone was groaning and clutching their full bellies, the puddings appeared. Rich chocolate puddings, trifles, and cakes sat on the plates. Sherlock's eyes widened when he saw the plate of biscuits, which he pulled towards him before anyone else had thought to move. Skye laughed again. She thought that she had laughed more times today than in the whole eleven years of her life so far. It was a great feeling. She had friends.

After everyone had managed to eat at least some pudding, Dumbledore stood up again. "I am aware that you are all tired, so I will try to keep these notices short. The caretaker, Argus Filch, has asked me to remind you that there are lists hanging up around the school pertaining to banned items. Please check these lists." For some reason, Dumbledore's eyes wandered over to the Weasley twins as he said this. "First years, the Forbidden Forest is so called for a reason – it is out of bounds. Picture a 'Keep Out' sign in front of it and you will be fine. A few of our older students would do well to remember this too." Again, his eyes strayed over to the Weasley twins. Skye leant over to Sherlock. "I always see 'Keep Out' signs as suggestions rather than actual warnings." Sherlock whispered back "I agree." Skye looked back up to the staff table. Dumbledore was smiling in their direction. She smiled back. "The third floor is also out of bounds this year, for those of you who do not wish to die a very painful death. And finally, I have one more thing to say – Goodnight!"

The prefects began to usher the rest of their houses out of the Great Hall and up the staircases. When they reached the Ravenclaw tower, there was a blue door, with an eagle on it. It spoke "What came first, the chicken or the egg?" A prefect answered "A circle has no beginning." "Very good. You may enter." Replied the eagle. And the door swung open. Inside, Skye saw a room decorated in blue and bronze, the Ravenclaw colours. A statue of a beautiful woman stood inside, wearing a stone tiara, engraved with the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' She had a long wand in one hand and a scroll in the other - Skye concluded that it was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders. "Girls dormitories are on the left, boys are on the right." Called the prefect who had answered the eagle's question. The students all trooped up their respective staircases. Skye whispered "Goodnight" to Sherlock before following. Inside the first year dormitory were six four poster beds, each with hangings in blue and bronze. The girls in with Skye gaped at her, the Potter girl, as she took out her pyjamas. One girl in particular seemed to not be able to take her eyes away. Skye thought back to the Sorting – she thought that the girl's name was Molly Hooper, but she wasn't sure. None of the girls were really talking, they were all so exhausted. Skye climbed into bed and drew the hangings. She fell asleep, dreaming of Hogwarts.

A/N Anyone get the little DW reference with the Keep Out sign? I like hiding little things like that so keep an eye out ;) please review!

EleanorPritchardxx


	4. Chapter 4: The first day

I own nothing. Lets stop going through this, its depressing that they're not mine.

A/N I'm sorry, really long wait but you know how life gets in the way. My chapters are getting longer (this one is a total of 15 whole words longer than chapter 3! I'm so proud) and I hope you like it! xx

Chapter 4: The first day

Skye woke up feeling very happy next morning. She dressed quietly (she didn't know what time it was) and sat on her bed, reading. Molly Hooper woke next. She stretched and looked over at Skye. "Morning" she whispered shyly. "Hiya" Skye whispered back. They smiled at each other. "What time is it?" "I don't know, I left my watch behind. Mum'll send it on, I always forget things." "Me too, I have such a bad memory." "But you're friends with Sherlock, aren't you; he'll be able to help you out." "I only met him on the train, he didn't speak that much. I get the impression he's quite quiet." "Yes, he is, I've known the Holmes' for ages. They're all quiet. Except Mycroft. He's a pig." Skye laughed. "I've only spoken to him once, and I felt myself trying to annoy him almost instantly. Bit snobbish, isn't he." "Too right he is." agreed Molly, grinning.

In the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, Ron was busy telling Harry and John all about Quidditch – the best sport in the world, apparently. John was trying to persuade Ron that rugby was just as good – it wasn't working. The other boys in their dormitory were Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas, who had been having a similar debate with Ron the previous evening about football. Trevor the toad was sitting on top of Seamus' head. The sandy-haired boy wouldn't be too happy when he awoke. Harry, Ron and John were all okay with it though – his reaction would be quite funny. It was. "AARGH! NEVILLE, WHY IS YOUR TOAD ON MY FACE?" He bellowed, waking both Dean and Neville. Harry and the others burst out laughing. Seamus glared at them and nearly threw Trevor. Ron checked his watch and said "Time to go get breakfast, I'm starving." "Aren't you always?" replied John, grinning. Ron shot him a look and they all got dressed.

Back in Ravenclaw, Sherlock had ended up in the same dormitory as the boy he had been berating at the feast. His name was Philip Anderson, and as far as Sherlock was concerned, he was an arrogant idiot. The other boys were all stupid, although they hadn't liked him pointing this out to them for some reason. They were called Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein and Stephen Cornfoot. Sherlock couldn't understand why they were all in Ravenclaw. Even John seemed smarter than them (no offence to John, obviously). Anderson was already with another Ravenclaw, called Sally Donovan, despite the fact that he had a muggle girlfriend who lived in Chelmsford. Sherlock smirked. Anderson hadn't liked him pointing that out either.

Skye and Molly were both sitting in the common room talking when a girl from their dorm flopped onto the sofa. Skye didn't know her name. "Hi." She said cheerfully. All she gained from the frizzy haired girl was a dirty look. How nice. "So, what's your name?" Skye was ignored. "Answer any time you like, I'm just trying to be friendly." "Did I ask for your friendship? Did I say you could speak to me?" Molly, eager to stand up for her new friend, the less-famous Potter, said "Donovan, would it kill you to be nice for once?" Skye couldn't resist. "Probably would to be honest." Cue another dirty look from Donovan – she was obviously desperate to give Skye the finger, but was stopping herself because Skye was….well, Skye Potter. Really, she had to stop winding people up on sight! It was becoming a habit. Maybe she should stop talking now. It was probably best. Molly whispered to her "Shall we go get breakfast?" "Yes I think we probably should." And they left to go to the Great Hall.

Skye sat down at her house table, next to Sherlock - she could see Harry, Ron and John grinning at them from the Gryffindor table. Ron had toast sticking out of his mouth. Skye grimaced and waved back. Another enormous array of food was laid out of the golden plates in front of her – she looked at Sherlock, who was sedately sipping tea beside her. Flitwick got down from the staff table holding a stack of parchment – it must be the Ravenclaw timetables. When he handed it to her, she scanned it – they had herbology with the Hufflepuffs, potions with the Slytherins and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Joy. So, they were with only with Gryffindor for DADA and Charms, Hufflepuff for Herbology and Transfiguration, and Slytherins for Potions. She glanced at Sherlock's, just to make sure they had the same, but Sherlock twitched his timetable away. "We have the same lessons." Skye wasn't sure whether or not to believe him – why would he deliberately move it away if they were the same? But then, if they were the same then technically she didn't need to check.

Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Ron Weasley. What was he doing? Had he never learned to eat properly? You know, with a knife and fork? Disapproving looks kept shooting his way. They became more and more disapproving the more he ate.

Harry felt so happy – he had great friends, he was at Hogwarts and to cap it all he had even discovered that he had a sister! He wasn't sure what to make of her though – she was clever, kind, funny – but there was something wrong and he could not work out what.

Sherlock was having similar thoughts about the red-haired girl sitting next to him. She had been neglected as a child, orphan but hadn't grown up in an orphanage, interested in singing and music, very very clever (he didn't like to admit it, but she was almost as clever as him), enjoys wizard and muggle chess, spoke four languages and was comfortable as she was and wouldn't change for someone else. She was loud and was basically the kind of person that he normally disliked – intensely. But he was intrigued by her – something wasn't quite right and he had no idea what. He mentally constructed a new room in his mind palace. He wanted to put his deductions in there and not get anything mixed up with this girl who didn't seem right.

Malfoy kept looking at the Ravenclaw table. Her hair was burning like fire – he had always admired her hair. His father had told him that she looked like Lily Potter, her mother, but Draco had seen a photo of Lily and her eyes had been green, like Harry's. James' eyes were hazel, mischievous and sparkly – that was Skye's eyes. Bright and sparkly and happy. He had never been sure what he thought of her – she was pretty and seemed to mean well, but was the kind of person he didn't like. She wasn't a Slytherin. She could have been though – once she made up her mind she was going to achieve something, she achieved it. He wondered what the Sorting Hat had said to her.

Over at the Slytherin table, Skye saw the pretty dark-haired girl from the Sorting – Irene Adler? How was she that pretty at eleven? How was anyone that pretty at eleven? Skye shot a mini glare at the Adler girl.

Sherlock saw Skye's actually-quite-big glare at Irene Adler. Why? Skye wasn't prejudiced against Slytherin, she had said she wouldn't mind being in Slytherin on the train. Something else then. She hadn't had time to argue with the girl yet, so….was it because she was pretty? Skye didn't seem the jealous type. Curious as to how an eleven-year-old girl could look so grown-up? Probably. But, the thing was, Skye was pretty too. Her hair was long and thick and fiery red, her eyes were mischievous and hazel and her lips were red and full. Sherlock blinked hard suddenly. He had never paid this much attention to the physical appearance of a girl before, unless it was for deductions.

After they had finished eating, Skye said to Sherlock "Come on, let's get down to the greenhouses." "You go. I'll catch up." "Uh, okay." Secretive, thought Skye cheekily. She looked at Molly and they both stood up. "Let's go."

*Time jump*

Herbology had been okay – Skye had read about most of the stuff they had learnt in the summer. Frankly she had had nothing better to do. Malfoy wasn't exactly pleasant. She had enjoyed the occasional conversation with Dobby the House-Elf though, and so had he. Lucius always punished both of them for it though. Thankfully, Skye had never had to shut her fingers in the oven door. Poor Dobby. She wondered how he was doing now that she wasn't there. He didn't have to obey her, but he did anyway because he liked her. 'Young mistress', he always called her. She smiled at the thought. Shame no one could Apparate in or out of Hogwarts – Dobby always made her laugh. "You okay?" Molly's gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah. I was just thinking about Dobby the House Elf. Love to see him, see how he's doing. CRACK. A little elf with great tennis ball eyes blinked rapidly as he spun in front of them dizzily. "Dobby?" "Young mistress Skye! Oh how Dobby has missed you! Young mistress Skye called for Dobby, and Dobby came! Dobby is always there for mistress Skye!" Dobby, I missed you too, but Draco's going to be here soon, you'll have to go." "Dobby will iron his hands if he has to, miss, but Dobby must do as mistress Skye wishes before he can go miss." "I didn't mean to summon you Dobby, I'd never risk you getting in trouble." Molly's mouth was wide open during this whole conversation. "You….you….you have an elf?" "Yes." Skye closed Molly's mouth for her. "Dobby, I'm really glad to see you but you have to go." Dobby cannot go until mistress Skye has all she needs." "I have all I need. I summoned you by accident, but I am really glad to see you. Now you have to go." "Thanks you, mistress Skye! Dobby has missed you too!" Great tears welled up in his round eyes as he threw his skinny arms around her knees. CRACK. He Disapparated. Just in time too – Draco came strutting around the corner with his massive cronies. A few other Slytherins followed, Jim Moriarty and Irene Adler. From their gait Skye could tell that Moriarty would be battling Draco for Head Bully. Well, if they really felt the need. Malfoy stopped just as he reached her and Molly – Sherlock hadn't shown himself. He rolled his eyes disdainfully over her Ravenclaw uniform. She rolled her eyes disdainfully back. His sneer increased. "Ravenclaw life suiting you Potter?" "I've only been living it for 12 hours, you expect me to give you a good answer based on such a small amount of data?" Jim Moriarty, sensing the fun, stepped over to join in. "Yes, I think that's probably why he asked." Malfoy shot Moriarty a slight glare, but said nothing. "Well, I have no answer that I care to give him." "No need for rudeness." His voice was light and jokey, but had a menacing hint behind it. Crabbe and Goyle snickered slightly behind the Slytherin boys. Malfoy, sensing his cronies were taken with Jim, said "I think I agree. Muggle lovers. Disgrace to our society." "Oh, I couldn't agree more Draco dear." Sang Jim. Skye's eyebrow was raised. "Is this a case of 'My insults are better than yours', Draco? Little Slytherin battle going on here?" "In the opinion of Draco, yes, I believe there is." Smiled Jim flirtily. Skye wasn't impressed. "I think I should amend my original statement to 'Is this a case of 'my insults are better than yours, Draco _and Jim_?'" Both of their faces hardened. "Watch it Potter. I'll be seeing you around." Sang Jim and he strolled away to Irene and her gaping robes. "Not surprising, seeing as we live in the same castle and go to school together, but you know, state the obvious if you like." Skye said, but he didn't listen. Malfoy simply stood glaring. "Run along Draco!" Skye said patronisingly, like he was a five year old. He scowled and stalked away. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Molly hissed insistently in her ear. "Probably" Skye said happily. She glanced along the corridor. About twenty students were lined against the wall. No sign of the tall thin boy with curly hair though. Another few minutes passed, in which Skye attempted the Leglocker curse on Malfoy, but sadly it didn't work. Ah well. She'd have to keep practising. She glanced along the corridor again, and saw Sherlock walking sedately along it, his bag bulging. He stood next to Molly and Skye, who noticed that Molly's cheeks flushed a little as he did so. "Where were you in Herbology?" "Speaking to McGonagall." "Sherlock, you can't be in trouble already, can you?" "I was merely having a debate about the rule concerning the ForbiddenForest." "And?" "It's still Forbidden." Skye laughed.

The door to the dungeon classroom banged open. The kids in the corridor all silenced – even the Slytherins, and everyone knew Snape favoured them. The students filed into the classroom, which was lit with an eerie green light. Skye hissed at Sherlock "Put the SmartArse back in its box until after this class Sherlock." He flashed a grin at her. The trio went to a table near the back, with another Ravenclaw boy that Skye didn't recognise. "Hi" she whispered as she stood next to him. He frowned back at her. "You friends with the freak?" "If you're speaking about an actual freak, then probably no. If you're speaking about Sherlock, then yes I am because he's not a freak," The boy shrugged.

Snape stepped out from a door at the front of the classroom, and the small buzz of noise there had been died down immediately. "Potter." Snape snarled at Skye. She stood quietly. "Did I ask you to stand up?" His voice was gentle and threatening. "No, but I assumed that you would prefer me to." "I didn't ask for a smart answer." "I'm a Ravenclaw, chosen for intelligence. I can't really do much else." "Quiet unless I am asking a question! Now, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Skye didn't even have to pause. "The Draught of Living Death." "Where would I find a bezoar?" The stomach of a goat." "What is a bezoar?" "A stone that if swallowed will serve as an antidote to most poisons." "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" "There isn't any difference. It's the same plant which is also known as aconite." "A point to Ravenclaw for your knowledge, and a point away from Ravenclaw for your cheek. Now, copy that down and then get into pairs and brew the potion on page 6 of your books." "He just gave me a point and then took it away – what's the point?" Skye whispered to Sherlock as they opened their books. "He's Snape – there isn't any point." "True." Skye began to crush the snake fangs. It was surprisingly therapeutic. Snape swirled over to their table, observing the pair. "Holmes, you need to stew those slugs for longer." "I haven't finished," retorted Sherlock irritably, "I'm just adjusting the temperature of the fire so that it doesn't get too hot." "Snape narrowed his eyes and swirled back over to the Slytherin table, where he loudly told Malfoy that his slugs were stewed to perfection. Sherlock and Skye glowered and Skye pummelled the fangs harder.

Twenty minutes later, Snape told them to step away from their potions while he inspected them. Apparently Malfoy's was the best, despite the fact that it billowed huge clouds of smelly deep purple smoke, whereas the textbook said that it was supposed to omit tiny puffs of pale lilac steam. Exactly like Skye and Sherlock's. As soon as the bell rang they seized their bags and left as soon as they could get out the door. They waited (somewhat impatiently) for Molly to come out, only to find that she walked straight past with the boy on their table. "Michael Corner." Whispered Sherlock. "He's in my dorm." "And you don't like him." "How do you know?" "You don't like anyone." They walked up to the Great Hall for lunch.

John and Ron were STILL violently discussing rugby vs Quidditch when the two Ravenclaws flopped at the table next to them. Skye flung her arm around Harry as she dug a fork into the pasta. Ron's mouth hung open. Skye leaned across the table and closed it for him – Sherlock was too busy with the teapot. "You can't sit here, you're Ravenclaws!" Percy Weasley ordered Skye and Sherlock. "And in which rulebook does it say that?" Skye said confidently. Percy blinked furiously and went back to his seat. Skye looked round at her Gryffindor friends. "What? It doesn't say we can't, so why shouldn't we?" "Fair enough." Said John cheerfully. "How are your classes? What did you have?" "Herbology and Potions. Herbology was good, but Mr Holmes here didn't show his face…." "Why?" interrupted Ron with his mouth full. Sherlock replied shortly "The Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden." "What?" "He was talking to McGonagall." Explained Skye. "Anyway, Potions wasn't as bad as everyone said it would be, but it was pretty bad." Skye explained everything that had happened in the past hour." Ron sat back in his chair slowly. "You said that to Snape and lived to tell the tale?" "Yeah." Skye was unabashed. "Why?" "Because no one says that to Snape and lives to tell the tale. Snape doesn't even give points to anyone who isn't a Slytherin." "Well, he only gave me one and then took it away again, so that means nothing." "Everything means something." Cut in Sherlock. "Shut up Ravenclaw." John playfully elbowed Sherlock in the ribs. Sherlock flinched slightly at the human contact but said nothing more. "Come on Ron, John, we've got Potions. Don't want to make Snape angry." Harry said, and the three Gryffindors got up and left. "We should go too, Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. I have no idea where it is." "I know." "Well, you'd better show me then hadn't you?" Before they could get out of the Hall, the pretty Slytherin girl Irene Adler sidled over to them, applying deep red lipstick and batting her eyelashes. She spoke directly to Sherlock. "Hello." "Hi." "How are you today?" "Bored." Playing with the low shoulders of her robes suggestively, she said, "Perhaps I could make it interesting for you." "You're the one boring me. Goodbye." Sherlock pushed rudely past her, dragging Skye by the wrist. She was laughing. "Yeah! Feel the burn Irene!" She chuckled to herself as they headed up the huge staircase.

Transfiguration was interesting, as Sherlock was obviously still annoyed that the ForbiddenForest was Forbidden despite his best efforts. He kept shooting annoyed glances at the teacher when she wasn't looking at him. They were trying to turn a matchstick into a needle, and Skye, Sherlock and Molly seemed to be the only ones with success. Molly had come over at the start of the lesson and apologised sweetly for ignoring them as she came out of Potions with Michael. Apparently he was "lovely". Well, each to their own. Skye had thought he seemed a bit prickish but she may be wrong. Halfway through the lesson, Sherlock was finished. Skye was having trouble making the eye of her needle – she had been at that stage for ages. After Sherlock's needle had been shown to the rest of the class and he had been told to read his textbook quietly, he looked over to see how she was doing. "You need to angle your wand differently. Here," he held his long fingers gently over her own as he positioned her wand correctly. "Now say the spell." Skye muttered it quietly, aware of his breath on her cheek. The eye slowly grew at the blunt end of the needle. Skye grinned widely. "Thanks Sherlock! Professor, I've finished!" "Well done. 10 points to Ravenclaw Miss Potter. Now, please read chapter 3 of your textbook until the bell goes." "Ugh, boring!" she muttered to Sherlock as they bent over the book. "Yeah, I know. I'm on chapter 7." Skye laughed softly.

The meal that evening wasn't as spectacular as the start of term feast, but that was only to be expected. It was still delicious and Skye was starving. After it had finished she headed up to the common room with Molly – Sherlock had gone straight to the library, and the Gryffindors were in their common room. They sat and wrote their Potions essay in amiable silence – the common room was empty except for a couple of fourth years who were writing essays as well. At about ten o'clock they were finished and headed up the stairs to bed. Skye lay on her back in the dark, listening to the breathing of five other girls. Hogwarts. What a day.

Thanks! Please review (sorry about Sherlock, I'm not sure if I've got his character quite right yet...)


End file.
